Crushing On Parker
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Joey has feelings for his little brother that he can't fight away: includes kissing and handjobs.


**I was super hesitant to write this pairing because of Parker's age, but the nagging impulse to write about these two brothers kept gnawing at me, so here it is.**

**It doesn't go any farther than kissing and a handjob, but hopefully the emotion of the fic, and the intimacy stands out and really carries the intent home.**

* * *

Joey knew enough not to call it babysitting or Parker would blow a fuse, so he just called it "bro time." He also well enough that trying to worm his way out of it wouldn't fly with his parents, so he reluctantly agreed, desperately hoping that he could handle being alone with Parker. It wasn't that Joey didn't like spending time with him. On the contrary, he had been having mini freak-outs in his head over his recent realization that he was crushing on his little brother.

* * *

As a teenage boy, having girls constantly on the brain, and waking up with morning wood or the front of his briefs soaked from wet dreams, was common. But those were just fantasies. Any attempt to even ask a girl on a date ended in a complete crash and burn, and turned the rejection as a reason to stuff himself with triple chocolate fudge. His dad assured him that all high school boys had girl troubles, but each time he messed up with a girl, he was sure his fate was sealed even tighter. He would never get a girlfriend. He would never be in love.

The best medicine for curing Joey's broken heart was hanging out with Parker. His brother was like his best friend, which was kind of pathetic because Parker wasn't even a teenager yet. But after Parker teased him with the usual "another girl say no?", his brother could make him forget about all of his troubles in a matter of minutes. When they played video games, their competitive nature got the best of them, and Joey was fully absorbed in trying to take his brother down. Since he spent so much time with Parker, Joey didn't think it was weird that he thought about his brother so much, until one night his brain was hijacked by an image that he had never been able to get away from.

He had woken up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water, and when he walked back into the room he shared with Parker, he found his little brother sprawled out on his bed, limbs stretched out in all directions, covers sunk to the floor, and his pajama top hiked up enough to expose his stomach, and the waistband of his white briefs.

Joey didn't know why but it was like his feet had melted into the floor. He couldn't tear himself away from staring, and soon, one hand had found its way to his crotch, and was now fondling the erection straining against his own briefs.

There were so many things wrong with this picture that he didn't even know where to start.

Why was he getting hard over watching another boy when he wasn't gay? Then there was the reality that this wasn't just any boy; it was his younger brother, his brother who wasn't even in high school yet. He felt like he was taking advantage of Parker as he stood in the middle of the room, shut his eyes tight and came in his briefs, much harder than he ever had in the past couple months.

One time and he could chalk it up to just being too horny to think straight, but a couple times a week for the past few months, and it was practically an obsession. So when their parents asked him to look after Parker while they went to an engagement party for their childhood friends, Joey didn't want to do it because he was scared. He was scared that his feelings would somehow start coming out. Because that was what they had become: feelings.

Joey had started imagining the two of them kissing, holding hands, doing all the mushy junk that he and Parker used to make fun of on those sappy TV shows. Sometimes, he had to catch himself from staring at Parker when he was eating a popsicle, or reading a book while his lips unconsciously mouthed the words. His little brother's lips were so pink and small. They had to be super soft. One time, he came dangerously close to leaning across the table and kissing away the excess ice cream that Parker had gotten on himself, but luckily, he managed to reel in that instinct. It was hard, but Joey always controlled himself. What if someday he couldn't?

* * *

It was storming when their parents took off in the car. Of course, their dad had to drag their mom out of the house so she would stop hugging and kissing them, making them promise to call if anything bad happened. She wasn't usually this crazy, but the storm was getting pretty bad, and didn't seem like it would be letting up. But Joey promised that everything would be fine, and that they would probably play video games the whole night anyway.

Wind was howling outside, slashing against the windows like it was trying to break inside. Joey could see the trees out in the distance holding their ground, even though it looked the gusts were strong enough to knock them over. Joey couldn't help but shake a little when a powerful blast of wind and rain slapped the window.

"Don't pee your pants, Munch," Parker said with a grin.

Normally, Joey's brain would be working out a smart comeback, but Parker wasn't fooling him. When a clap of thunder beat across the sky, Parker flinched, looked over at Joey, and quickly turned his attention to the game, his face noticeably more flushed than it had been just seconds ago. Joey kind of liked seeing Parker like this, all vulnerable. It made him want to protect Parker that much more, which made him embarrassed because the thought of being Parker's knight in shining armor was quickly stretching past good big brother territory.

Lightning.

That did it. Parker dropped his controller and yelped, instantly clinging to Joey. The younger boy looked up at Parker for a moment, then looked down, his grip still tight on Joey's shirt. Without saying anything, Joey lifted Parker into his lap, and set the game on 1-player mode, before handing it back to him. Talking would only make Parker embarrassed, so he kept his mouth shut and acted like it was no big deal. And after a few minutes without lightning illuminating the sky from the window, Parker calmed down and focused on the game.

Joey was trying to do the same, but the new position was proving way too difficult for him to handle. With Parker's butt right against his crotch, trying to will his erection to go down was impossible, especially when Parker started moving back and forth to try and balance in the game. Luckily, Parker was so absorbed in shooting werewolves that he didn't seem to notice the bulge in his brother's pants, pressing against his butt.

A loud burst of thunder rang through the ears, and the power instantly shut off: lights, the TV, everything went out in darkness. Parker screamed, and Joey instinctively wrapped his arms around Parker's waist. He had been struggling where to keep them, but right around his brother's body seemed like the best place, holding Parker tight until the younger boy relaxed against him.

He had been rubbing Parker's stomach through his light blue shirt. Since when did his brother smell so good?

_All he had to do was lean forward and he could press a quick kiss against the back of Parker's neck. Stop thinking about Parker! Think about school. That new transfer student, Ariel. I should ask her out! But she's so gorgeous, she'd never go for a guy like me…with her long smooth legs, and her short skirts…_

A stifled gasp and a lump against his palm brought Joey back into reality. His face was burning hot when he realized that the game was paused, and his right hand was cupping Parker's crotch. He gulped, feeling like there was a permanent knot in his throat, because he wasn't taking his hand away. His fingers were slowly tracing the hard length, dipping down to cup his brother's balls.

He froze when Parker put his hand on top of his own, scared that Parker was about to freak out, scream, hit him. The last thing he expected was for his brother to apply pressure so that he was squeezing Parker's crotch even harder, making the younger boy sigh and sink a little deeper against him. Parker spread his legs and dropped the controller on the couch, closing his eyes while Joey continued tentatively palming his brother's dick.

He felt guilty for even acknowledging that Parker had a dick, because this whole thing was inappropriate, and he should have tore his hand away the second he realized what he was doing. But he didn't, and now Parker was shaking against him, his cock and balls pulsing wildly. Joey's eyes widened when he realized that he just made Parker orgasm.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!"

Joey practically shoved Parker off his lap, and ran to the upstairs bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He turned on the cold water in the sink full blast and washed his hands like he was trying to scrub them clean. It wasn't like there was any cum on them, which only made him feel worse because the reality of Parker being too young to even shoot off set in. Washing his hands turned into washing his face, which turned into a bubble bath, because Joey felt dirty all over, and he was hoping that the scents and bath salts would at least clear his mind for a little while before he had to go back out there and deal with Parker.

No luck. Parker had come to him.

"Hey Munch, I'm coming in."

Why hadn't Joey locked the door? He was speechless as Parker walked inside, now completely naked, and got into the opposite side of the tub. If his head hadn't been so clouded with other things, he would have made a joke about this being the first time Parker had taken a bath without putting up a fight. But his mind was about to fry from heat overload when Parker climbed into his lap again, this time their faces just inches apart.

Now it was Joey's turn to look down. He had never felt this shy in front of anyone, girl or boy, yet he couldn't bring himself to look at Parker's face. He felt like the world's worst brother.

"It's not like I don't know what it is," Parker said. Joey still kept his eyes locked in the bubble bath. "Boys at my school talk about it sometimes. They do it together."

Joey swallowed hard, imagining Parker's friends humping each other in the bathroom, clutching each other as they surrendered to simultaneous dry orgasms. He couldn't stop his dick from getting hard at the vivid image.

"Kissing too. I've watched them. It made me feel kinda weird, like I was getting hot all over…so let's kiss."

The logic between watching his friends kiss and suggesting that they do it right now was lost on Joey, whose mind was telling him to get out of this tub, and put a stop to this before it went any further. But Parker cupped his cheeks, and lifted his face so that their eyes met. His heart stopped for a moment as his younger brother pulled off his glasses. He wasn't sure why, but somehow the intimacy of that moment stripped away everything else. Now that he was looking at Parker, he couldn't stop all those feelings he was trying to suppress from welling up inside him. They were overflowing. And he was leaning forward until their lips were pressed together.

Their first kiss was gentle, nothing more than their closed lips tight against one another. But as the seconds passed, they grew bolder, mouths slowly opening to accept each other's tongue. This was Joey's first kiss too, so he was just as inexperienced as his younger brother, unsure of how to French kiss. He just settled for rolling his tongue around Parker's a lot. Parker, for his part, really got into the swing of things quickly, even going so far as to suck on Joey's tongue. At some point, Joey's hands had found their way to his brother's butt, and feeling Parker suck on his tongue was so good that Joey unconsciously started squeezing Parkers butt.

"You're a good kisser," Joey said after pulling away for air.

Parker grinned. "You too."

Joey didn't know how long they stayed in this position, Parker sitting in his lap and kissing him while they lightly rutted against each other. It felt like hours had gone by. And with the electricity still out, he couldn't check a clock to confirm it.

But when he felt like his lips were starting to chap from the friction of their hot kisses, Joey lifted Parker from his lap, dried them off, and led his younger brother to their bedroom, where they lay side by side on his bed, holding each other while they kissed.

Joey wouldn't let Parker touch his dick, which made the younger boy pout a little, but he distracted Parker when he fished the hand lotion from under his bed. Making sure that his brother was comfy against a little tower of pillows, Joey lathered up his hands and started stroking Parker's dick with his right hand while cradling his balls with his left. His hand was like a blur, the sloshing of his hand working up and down his little brother's length making Parker writhe beneath him while his own cock pulsed uncontrollably.

It was all over just as fast as it started, Parker whimpering and gasping while his body shuddered violently from a dry orgasm even stronger than the first. That triggered Joey's orgasm, who came buckets without even touching his dick, cum spurting all over his sheets.

Rain was pounding against their bedroom window, and occasionally thunder cracked through the night sky. All the power was still out, and Joey was holding Parker, who looked like he was about to nod off. But as much as the orgasm had taken out of Joey, he was still wide awake, stroking Parker's back, wondering where they went from here.

* * *

**Since I was so apprehensive about this one, I'd definitely love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
